


Break Down those Brick Walls, Damnit!

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Be gentle, Claudette is a soft bean, Dont judge me too hard this is like a year old, Everyone deserves better, F/F, F/M, Feng is a Tsundere, Fluff, Hugging, Jake has trouble with emotions, Light-Hearted, My First AO3 Post, Old Fic, Worst AO3 Post, light pda, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake is bad with expressing his feelings for our ever-so-lovely Claudette. Just when things seem like they're never going to work, an unsuspected friend helps bring the two together.This is a reaaaallllyyy old fic, I swear I can do better. I just felt like I needed to post something before getting to my good stuff. Hope you enjoy!





	Break Down those Brick Walls, Damnit!

Jake wasn't a people person.

  
So when Claudette subtly gave him a toolbox that had a sweet william inside, he ignored it. He ignored it when she sat next to him on his lonely log, when she was the first to run over and save him from the hook, when she took extra care to make sure all of his injuries were perfectly healed. He ignored it all. But not because he didn't love her. Oh no, he was head over heels for her.

  
He just didn't know how to show his feelings back.

  
His father had nicknamed him Robo-boy because of this, which he didn't blame him for. Often times it did seem like he wasn't listening or paying attention, but he was. He really was.  
Jake leaned against a tree, staring into the night sky. Claudette had attempted to talk to him before he went on a walk, but he merely brushed past her. He gritted his teeth, slamming his fist against the tree. What was wrong with him!? Why couldn't he just express his emotions like a normal person!?

  
He ran his fingers through his hair as he trembled, tears burning in his eyes.

  
'_She probably thinks I hate her.'_

  
"So you do have emotions"

  
Jake jolted, whirling around. Feng Min stepped forward, her arms crossed and a hard look on her face. She kind of reminded him of his mother whenever he had skipped out on a tutoring session. The faint memory brought back the ache of homesickness.

  
"You're breaking that girl's heart, you know? Or do you just not care?" Feng narrowed her eyes, her lips set into a thin line of disapproval. Jake never would have guessed Feng would have been the one to come out here to lecture him, and now he wished it would have been anyone else. Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach uncomfortably.

  
"I-"

  
"You what? Spit it out, fool"

  
Jake took a deep breath.

  
"I don't know how to tell her how much I love her"

  
The words spilled out of his mouth awkwardly. He averted his eyes from Feng's, shame glossing his face.

  
"I wish I could tell her how much I care. I just don't know how. She's..." he chuckled slightly, rubbing his face.

  
"She's too good for someone like me"

  
"Shut up with that sappy nonsense"

  
Jake looked up from his hand to see Feng walking towards him, stiffening when she grabbed his scarf and pulled him down. Her face was 3 inches from his, the sabetour feeling extremely intimidated by the small woman.

  
"Do you think that girl would love you if you're as bad as you think you are? She wouldn't even bat an eye. So you must be doing something right if someone like her loves someone like you. So stop making excuses and go talk to her. Or I'll kick your ass"

  
Feng released him with a huff, crossing her arms and turning away. Jake blinked before smiling slightly. She really did care about the two of them.

  
"Thank you"

  
Feng waved him off as she walked back towards the campfire, disappearing into the trees. Jake took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He could do this. He looked around, spotting a couple of primroses. Perfect.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudette couldn't help the tears that silently slipped down her face. Did he really hate her that much? Was she being too annoying? The botanist gripped her arms tightly, sniffing quietly.

  
She subtly wiped her face, disguising it as a cough. She didn't want the others worrying about her. Claudette stared at her hands, the countless fantasies she had of them interlocking with Jake's filling her mind. She shook them away. It would never happen.

  
The botanist jumped as Feng abruptly sat next to her, crossing her legs.

  
"O-oh, hello Feng. Did you have a nice walk?" Claudette asked, wincing when her voice cracked slightly through the lump in her throat. She begged silently that Feng wouldn't notice. Feng merely gave a shrug, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Claudette raised an eyebrow. Feng never smiled. Before she could ask about it, a rustling of leaves made her turn her head.

  
Her heart leapt at the sight of Jake, the botanist making a move to stand and greet him like she usually did. Claudette paused, restraining herself.

  
** He probably doesn't want anything to do with you. Just give up.**

  
Claudette relaxed against the log, tears threatening to spill from her eyes once more as she stared at the ground.

  
'_Don't cry don't cry don't cry-'_

  
Two pairs of boots stepped into her view. Claudette blinked, looking up. Jake stood in front of her, staring down at the woman.

  
"Hey"

  
"H-hi"

  
Claudette cleared her throat, her face blooming with heat as she looked away. How embarrassing.

  
Her eyes widened when he sat besides her, closer then they ever had been before. She hesitantly looked at him, their eyes meeting for a split second before both bashfully looked away.

  
"I brought you something"

  
Claudette looked back at Jake, her eyes landing on the medkit in his hands. He offered it to her, his dark eyes glittering with excitement.

  
"Oh. T-thank you"

  
Claudette shyly took the medkit, her heart pounding. He had never given anything to her before. Was he trying to signal her something?

  
The medkit shone in the firelight, the shiny metal showing off its high quality. A smile began to spread onto her lips as she opened the medkit, her heart soaring. Inside was a boquet of primrose, the earthy smell reaching to her nose in a satisfying way. Claudette looked back up at Jake, who was studying her reaction. Her smile broadened as she hugged him, the sabetour stiffening slightly before hugging back.

  
He really did like her after all.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feng watched as Claudette and Jake hugged, a smirk playing on her lips. She knew the two would be happy together. They just needed a liiitttlleee push in the right direction.

  
She stood and walked to another log, plopping down by Kate and watching as the two began to talk. Kate looked at them and looked at her, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

  
"You do really care about us, don't you?" she pointed accusingly, a smile playing on her lips. Feng scoffed, crossing her arms.

  
"Oh please. It was getting annoying seeing her mope every time the fool ignored her" Feng said, waving off Kate. Kate rolled her eyes, pulling Feng into a hug.

  
"Aw shoot, you're just sayin' that to seem like ya'll don't care!"

  
"Release me you American scum!"

  
Even as Feng squirmed in the singer's grip, she couldn't help but let a small smile break past her lips, watching as Claudette and Jake held hands.


End file.
